Bribe
by cm757
Summary: Kono and Danny have a fight, and she bribes Steve into punishing Danny with paperwork. And a very interesting bribe indeed. Result: naked Steve and Kono. Esatablished relationship and fluff.


**Authors note: Late birthday present for Tiana-P- Hope you like it honey!**

**Bribe**

"You want me to do what?" Steve asked, looking at her with a perplexed expression.

Kono sighed exasperatedly. "I want _you_ to force Danny to do all of my paperwork. For a month." She repeated.

He furrowed his brow. "Ok, not like I haven't been dying to do that since the moment I met him, but what brought this on, exactly?"

She crossed her arms on her chest, holding Steve's eyes. "He _stopped _me from chasing a guy and _bringing him down_ just because I'm a **rookie**." She said through gritted teeth.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Well that… doesn't sound like Danny. Why would he do that?"

"Because apparently, the guy was too big for me!" Kono exclaimed, arms flying out, and an expression on her face that clearly meant she did not back up such theory.

Steve nodded. "How much did the guy weight?"

She looked at him for a moment, as if she couldn't believe he was actually doubting her. "Two hundred and twenty pounds, but that doesn't mean-"

"Kono." He interrupted, holding a hand up. "If _that's _the case, then let Danny off the hook. He was probably just trying to protect you."

She glared at him. "I don't need protection, Steve. I can very well hold my own, and you know that."

Steve nodded. "I do, but… well, I probably would have done the same thing, so-"

"What?" she almost shouted, eyes wide as she stared at him. "Does nobody on this team think of me as something more than a baby?"

He chuckled. "Well, I do, but just because it'd be creepy if I only saw you as a baby."

She squinted her eyes at him. "Very nice. Bringing up we're sleeping together in a moment like this, exactly what you should be focusing on right now." She said sarcastically.

Steve laughed and held his hands up. "Look, I'm not gonna punish Danny because he cares about you! Beat him up if you want, but he was just worried."

Kono crossed her arms again, clenching her jaw, not ready to give up on her opinion yet. She eyed Steve for a minute without saying a word.

He huffed, running a hand across his face. "Shit, you have that look."

She glared at him. "What look?"

He sighed, dropping his hand. "Well, generally, the 'no sex for a week' look."

She smirked then, advancing a few steps towards him. "In this case… not exactly."

He raised an eyebrow again. "Kono? What are you doing?"

She smiled innocently, getting to him and placing her hands on his shoulders, his hands instinctively falling to her hips. She shot him a seductive look.

"Tell you what. If you force Danny to do my paperwork for a month… I'll…" she leaned down and whispered something almost inaudible in his ear.

His eyes got wide, and only when she pulled back could he see the mischief in hers. He remained silent, staring at her for long seconds before shaking his head, pulling himself back together. "No, look, I'm sorry, but Danny's a great guy-"

"Twice." She interrupted sharply.

His eyes got wider. His mouth dropped open slightly, no words coming out, but eventually he just cleared his throat and hopped off his desk. "Oh well, what's a few extra hours doing paperwork, right?"

She smiled at him, clearly smug about having won this argument. "Exactly."

He gave her a quick kiss before moving past her to the door. "Twice?" he called from the doorway.

She shook her head in amusement, turning around. "Yeah, twice."

He smirked. "See you at home then."

…

"Hmmm… Good morning." Kono mumbled sleepily, sighing quietly as he nibbled teasingly on her ear.

"So, I've been thinking…" Steve started in a low tone, a shiver running through her as his hands roamed over her back, her head still buried in the pillows. "… you need to bribe me into pushing the paperwork on Danny more often."

She giggled quietly while he kissed the corner of her mouth. "Should have told me that before."

"Well yes, yes I should." He confirmed with a smirk, waiting for her to turn her head to the side so he could kiss her properly on the lips.

"Okay, _now_ it's good morning." She mumbled, breaking the kiss and raising her arms above her head, stretching. "We didn't get called up, did we?"

He shook his head. "No, the Governor decided to give us the day off."

"Oh, how nice of him." She responded half heartedly.

"Yeah. So can we finally stay in bed all day?" He wondered out loud.

She looked at him with amused eyes. "Have you even checked the time, brah? It's like 10 already, and we were supposed to hit the beach today, remember?"

"Hmm…" he mumbled, still a little sleepily, but still managing to place her on top of him effortlessly. "I was thinking I could take a rain check on that."

She rolled her eyes, pressing her lips to his lightly. "Of course you were."

He smirked, his hands running over her long legs, getting to the hem of her sleep t-shirt. Well, _his_ sleep t-shirt, but he was happy to share, in this case. He bunched up the t-shirt with his hands until it hit her about mid waist, and then stopped. He pulled back slightly. "Can I ask you something?"

She frowned, opening her eyes, moving her hands in order to support her on the bed above him. "Uh, yeah, sure."

He stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Did you and Danny ever date?" he asked bluntly.

Kono's eyebrows shot up. "What? Why would you even- oh my God, please tell me you weren't just thinking of Danny while we were making out."

"No, no." he reassured her. "It just… popped into my head."

She raised an eyebrow. "The thought of me and Danny dating just… popped into your head?"

He nodded. "Well, yeah. I mean… you're always so at ease with each other, just bickering and flirting and… well frankly, it makes me wonder."

She tilted her head, looking at him pensively, before chuckling quietly to herself. "That is so cute."

He frowned. "What's so cute?"

She smirked. "You being jealous."

He rolled his eyes. "I am not jealous."

"You totally are." She contradicted, still smirking.

"Whatever."

"Okay then, if you're not jealous, there's really no point in answering that, right?" she asked teasingly, eyeing him.

He glared at her, shaking his head. "No, you can totally _not _answer it."

She looked at him, trying her best to contain the laughter in, and their eyes locked for a few minutes before Steve huffed and dropped his head back into the pillows. "Okay fine, I'm jealous, happy?" she smirked. "Now would you please answer?"

She laughed, leaning down to kiss him and shaking her head as she did so. "Well…" she pulled back. "… he was actually more interested than you… at first, and we did kiss by the lake on the whole undercover thing." she watched his eyes widening and smirked again. "And let me tell you, he is a _very_ good kisser." She finished with a thoughtful look.

He gaped at her. "Wait, are you serious?"

She tilted her head, her lips a breath away from his. "Yeah, don't you remember the kiss?"

He looked at her disbelievingly. "Well yeah, I wanted to be the one kissing you thank you very much, but I thought that hadn't meant anything."

"It kind of did." She said, smiling down at him and getting a kick out of the panicked look on his face. "And there was a time when we talked about dating and stuff, and he was actually on my mind for… quite a while." She said, nodding convincingly.

He raised an eyebrow. "If you're joking I so hate you right now."

"Nah, you love me." She replied.

"Oh, so you are joking. Right?" he asked, eyeing her questioningly.

She laughed then, deciding to end the teasing, and kissed him meltingly on the lips, his hands tightening involuntarily on her hips. She pulled back again, and seriously, this was starting to piss Steve off. "Yes, I am joking. It'd be kind of gross, really, he's like a brother to me." She scrunched up her face as she thought about Danny and her… dating. Whew. "So there. That put your mind at ease?"

He eyed her for a moment before chuckling quietly, kissing her one more time before getting a mischievous look on his eyes. "Well it does, but you are so gonna pay for that."

Before Kono could even reply he had her flat on her back in the mattress, and his mouth was already working on her slender neck, hitting just _that_ spot that made her gasp and moan silently in pleasure. "Seriously, how do you move that fast?" she asked, kind of amazed no matter how many times he had done it.

"Years of practice." He replied, smirking as he sensed her straightening under him. He felt her tug on his hair and bring his head up.

"You're kidding right?" she asked, her eyes starting to widen.

"Aw, honey, is that jealousy I'm seeing?" he started mockingly, because yeah, sweetheart, it's payback time.

"Oh, shut up." She muttered, pulling him down and silencing him with a mind-blowing kiss. He brought a hand up to cup her cheek whilst bunching up her tank top with the other, smirking almost imperceptibly as he felt her shiver when he touched the skin now exposed.

"You planning on keeping me here all day?" she asked against his mouth, running her hands over his back.

"Sounds like a damn good plan." He replied, starting to trail down her neck again, alternating between soft bites or soothing the pain with his tongue. "It is our day off after all."

And it was. Until the bell rung.

"Oh, c'mon!" Steve protested, rolling off her. "Who the hell rings at a time like this?"

"Since they don't actually know what we're doing, I'd say lots of people." She guessed, turning towards him. "Can you just get that? Please?"

He frowned at her. "Why me? I'm naked here, you know that. Want me to answer the door like this?"

She shrugged. "It would be a nice view." She answered with a smirk.

He huffed. "Just answer the door."

She giggled and moved between the sheets, swinging her legs off the edge of the bed and moving towards the exit of the room. She walked through the hallway and got to the living room when she noticed that… well, she was wearing Steve's shirt. And not that that was unpleasant, at all, but that was definitely not a way of greeting people. She turned towards her bedroom again in hopes she could grab a pair of shorts when the bell rung again. She groaned and got to the door quickly, swinging it open. The shirt covered half her thighs, so whatever.

Only no one was at the door. Just a bunch of-

"Steve!" she called back, and waited for him to show up on the room.

"What?" he asked, moving towards her and looking over her shoulder. "Oh."

"Oh? Oh? Oh is what you have to say for yourself?" she asked, motioning to the stack of paperwork outside the door.

"I guess Danny must have found out." He noticed.

"You think?" she replied sarcastically. She picked up the piece of paperwork lying on top of the files.

Her mouth dropped open and her head snapped up towards him. "You told Danny?" she asked with a dangerous expression.

"About what?" he asked, taking a step back.

She glared at him and diverted her gaze to the paper on her hands. "_Stop selling me out to get sex favors from your girlfriend. Danny._"

Steve swallowed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, right. That."

She glared for a minute before dropping the paper on the pile again, and smiled innocently at him. "Well I hope you're happy honey. This…" she said, pointing to her face. "… is the 'no sex for a week look'." She moved past him and into the hallway.

"Wait, wait, Kono!" Steve yelled after her. "You're kidding right now, right?"

There was no response.

Steve shook his head and looked at the pile of files outside his door. "I hate you, Danny." He mumbled under his breath and moved to bring the papers inside and shut the door.

**Authors note: So? What did you think? This is just a fluffy, silly one-shot, but please, please review! And Happy New Year!**


End file.
